A New Member of the Family
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf find a little girl named Annie all alone in the street. They decide to take her back to the castle to take care of her until her parents come back. But an evil queen wants her so she can find a treasure that will give her power. Will her plans succeed? Chapter 5 posted as of 6/26/14.
1. The Lonely Girl

**This idea just came in my head all the sudden. Someone made a suggestion in my Mr. Peabody and Sherman fic, and it was where Sherman finds a little girl on the street, and decides to take her in. I thought I would take my suggestion, and put it into a Frozen story instead. This will also be a separate story, with this chapter included. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna was walking with Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf down the market street. Elsa decided to take the day off and spend time with her little sister, since she was practically begging her to spend the day with her. Plus, Elsa had stacks and stacks of documents that she finished the night before, and wanted to take a break. Olaf was looking at flowers and picking at fruit. From time to time he would run off to play with some of the kids, since they all adored Olaf. Anna found a brand new shop with multiple accessories. Including earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

"Elsa can I get one?" Anna begged.

"I don't see why not," Elsa replied. Anna jumped up and down with excitement, and grabbed a necklace with a little crown on it.

"That would be seventy," said the owner of the shop. Anna gave him the amount, and walked away happy. She ran to Kristoff.

"Look at this!" she squealed. Anna held up the necklace.

"That's really pretty," Kristoff said. "Here, I'll put it on for you."

Anna turned around to where he could put on the necklace. He rapped it around Anna's neck, and clipped it so it would stay in place.

"There," Kristoff said in approval. Anna turned around to face Kristoff.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Kristoff said. Anna blushed. Then she heard Olaf running to her.

"Anna! Anna come here!" he shouted. Anna was confused. "What's wrong Olaf?"

"I was playing with the kids, and I saw someone sitting in the corner all alone. Can we see if we can help him or her?" Olaf asked, out of breath. Anna nodded immediately. Anna grabbed Kristoff and Elsa and walked to where the little kid was sitting. Once they got there, they noticed that it was a little girl, most likely seven or eight years old. She had strawberry blond hair, similar to Anna's, and wore a torn up sky blue skirt just above her ankles. She was also crying. Something was definitely wrong.

Anna was the first to speak. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The little girl looked up. Her face was red from crying. "M-my parents l-left me b-behind," the girl said, "a-and no o-one will h-help me." She sobbed harder. Anna put a comforting hand on the girl's back, and rubbed it. "What's your name?" Anna asked.

"My n-name is A-annie," Annie said through tears.

"Hi Annie," Anna greeted, "my name is Anna. This is my boyfriend, Kristoff, and this is my sister, Queen Elsa."

Annie looked up. "Your majesty," she said, trying to bow. Elsa giggled. "No need to call me that. Just call me Elsa."

Olaf walked in. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Annie was shocked by the little snowman, but calmed down, knowing that he was friendly. She giggled, and hugged him back.

"Here," Anna said, "why don't you come to the castle with us?"

Annie smiled. "Really?"

Anna nodded. "Of course."

Annie stood up, and hugged Anna. "Thank you!"

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf walked Annie back to the castle. _We should keep her until we can find her parents,_ Anna thought.

* * *

**I hate to end the chapter here, but this will be a continuing story which will be called, _A New Member of the Family._ Stay tuned. This chapter will also be in said story.**


	2. Plans For Adoption?

**Here we go. Enjoy chapter 2 of The New Member of the Family.**

* * *

Anna grabbed hold of Annie's hand, and lead her to the castle. Olaf was asking her a lot of questions. Like, "Where are you from?" and "How old are you?"

Annie answered almost all the questions. Some made her tear up, because it was family related. Olaf immediately regretted asking those certain questions. Once they all made it back to the castle, Elsa order Kai and Gerda to start a bath in Anna's room. They did what she asked. Anna led Annie into her room. Anna decided to let Annie sleep with her, since Annie probably didn't want to sleep all alone. Once the bath was ready, Anna and Annie headed for the bathroom. Annie took off her clothes, and lay them on the floor. Once she got into the tub, she sighed in approval.

"That feels good," Annie said. Anna smiled, and got the scrub brush to wash Annie's back. Annie saw a whole shelf of body wash and shampoo. She didn't know which bottle to use."

"Princess Anna?" she asked.

"Yes Annie?" Anna replied, "and you don't have to call me by my formal name. I think that's just overrated. Just call me Anna."

Annie nodded. "Which shampoo bottle should I use?"

Anna looked up at the shelf. "I'll choose one for you."

Anna got up and went to the shelf, and picked out a bottle. "This one's my favorite."

Annie opened the bottle, and sniffed the scent of the shampoo. She smiled, saying it smelled good. Annie started to wash her hair, while Anna washed her back. Once Annie was finished, she hopped out of the tub, and Anna wrapped a towel around her.

"I'll be right back," Anna said as she left the room. She turned the corner where Gerda was walking. "Gerda?"

She turned around. "Yes m'lady?"

"Can you fetch Annie a fresh pair of clothes?" Anna asked.

"As you wish," Gerda said as she walked off to get Annie new clothes. Anna ran back to her room, where Annie was sitting patiently on Anna's bed.

"The maid will get you a fresh outfit," Anna said with a smile.

Annie smiled back. "Thanks Pri- I mean, Anna," Anna giggled. It'll take awhile for her to get used to that.

* * *

**Later that night**

After dinner, Anna lead Kristoff to her room. She needed to talk to him about Annie. She didn't want her to go back out on the streets all alone again.

"What should we do?" Anna asked.

"About what?" Kristoff asked.

"About Annie."

Kristoff sat there for a second. "We can't just leave her on the streets."

"I was thinking the same thing," Anna said. "Do you think we should adopt her?"

Kristoff looked at her in shock. "Whoa whoa! Slow down. Adopt her?"

Anna nodded. Kristoff shook his head. "Can't we think about this for a second?"

"You're right," Anna agreed. "We should keep her for a few weeks, and then we can see. Plus, it'll be like having our own kid. Right?"

Kristoff nodded slowly. "Let's see how this works."

As Kristoff was leaving the room, he kissed Anna, and went to his own room. _Better tell Annie, _Anna thought.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, but it's late, and I'm tired. See you soon.**


	3. Annie's First Breakfast

**Well, it's Wednesday, so time for a new chapter. And yesterday was my last day of school, but I'm not off the hook just yet. Because I'm in band, I have to play for the graduation ceremony for the seniors tonight. So that should be fun. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning, got dressed, and walked to Elsa's room. Anna felt like she should talk to Elsa before confirming her adoption plans. She knocked on the door with her trademark rhythmic knock. Elsa groaned, and opened the door. Apparently, she just woke up, so her hair was a little messed up. "Morning Anna," Elsa said with a yawn.

"Good morning," Anna said back, "can I talk to you for a bit?" Elsa nodded, and Anna walked into Elsa's room. "What's up?" Elsa asked.

"I need to talk to you about Annie," Anna immediately said.

"What about Annie?" Elsa asked. Anna was nervous, thinking that Elsa would say no to adopting her, but Elsa wouldn't leave Annie out on the streets again either. "Can me and Kristoff adopt her?"

Elsa was shocked. They only had Annie for a day, and Anna was already jumping to adoption, just like when she jumped into marrying you know who. "Anna, I don't know."

"What?" Anna asked in shock. "You're saying you want to leave Annie on the streets?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" Elsa shouted. "Let me finish. I'm saying that we will keep her until either we find her parents, or her parents find her, and if we can't then you can adopt her."

Anna winced when Elsa shouted. It was rare that Elsa yelled. Anna just shook it off. "That's what I was thinking too. See you at breakfast. Love you."

"I love you too Anna, see you soon," Elsa said, and waved goodbye. Anna then walked to Kristoff's room, and knocked on his door. He was still sleeping, so he shot out of bed, startled, and walked to open the door. "Oh, good morning Anna," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Anna said, "I talked to Elsa about Annie."

"And?" Kristoff asked.

"She said we can keep her until either we find her parents, or her parents find her, and if we can't, then we can adopt her."

"Alright," Kristoff said. Anna gave him a smooch on the cheek, and walked out. "Breakfast is in a few minutes," she said. Kristoff nodded, and closed the door to get dressed.

* * *

Kristoff walked down to the dining room to eat with Anna, Elsa, and Annie. They were all patiently waiting for him. Kristoff took a seat next to Anna, and they all talked until the food was served. The chefs made blueberry muffins, a recipe from another kingdom. Annie looked at the food for a minute.

"What's wrong Annie?" Anna asked. Annie looked up at Anna. "Oh, nothing," she said, "it's just that I've never had these before. What are they?"

"Oh, these are blueberry muffins," Anna said, "they're really tasty. Here, try one." Annie took a bite from the muffin, and she gave a smile of approval. "These are good!"

Anna giggled. Olaf waddled in where they were all sitting. Elsa pulled a chair up next to her, offering for him to sit down. Olaf giggled, and sat down. He tried to eat a muffin, but he couldn't taste them.

"That's funny," Olaf said, "These don't have any taste." Elsa giggled at him. "Olaf, I think it's because you don't have any taste buds. Or a tongue for that matter." Olaf gave Elsa a funny look. "Oh! That explains a lot. Annie you may not know this, but I don't have a skull like you all do." Everyone at the table laughed at the snowman, and continued to eat.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Annie was walking around the halls with Olaf, chatting and enjoying each other's company. Olaf was telling her about his adventure with Anna and Kristoff. "So, I was telling them to go on, and I would distract him, but my body parts had a mind of their own, and ran off without my head!" Annie giggled at Olaf's story, and she saw a shadow at the other end of the hall. "Olaf?" she asked. "Who's that over there?" Olaf looked closely, and he didn't know who he or she was.

"Beats me," he said. Little did they know, that man was listening to them the whole time. He snuck over to them, and grabbed Annie.

"Olaf! Help!" Olaf turned to see that Annie was being carried away by a hooded figure.

"Annie!" Olaf shouted.

* * *

**Uh oh. Who could of possibly kidnapped Annie? Find out next Wednesday. Stay tuned and make sure to read A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart, updated every Monday, and Arthur and the Mystery of Eclipse the Gray, updated whenever I feel like updating that story, because it's not too popular. See you next week.**


	4. The Kidnapper

**I will update this story on Thursday's now. I know what you're thinking, but this is the final schedule. I'd like to give a shoutout to I do random fanfics for giving such nice comments for this story. Now to see who Annie's kidnapper is.**

* * *

"Olaf! Help!" Annie called as she was being carried away.

"Annie!" Olaf shouted, and started to panic. "Come back here you!" Olaf shouted, as he ran up to the kidnapper, and grabbed him by the leg. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?" Olaf said. The kidnapper lifted his leg, and threw Olaf off, making him scream, and fall apart. After he put himself back together, he called for Annie.

"Don't worry!" Olaf called, "I'll get help!" Olaf then ran to find Anna.

* * *

Anna was in her room thinking about what Elsa said. _We'll keep he until either we find her parents, or her parents find her_. Suddenly, Olaf burst through the door, startling Anna.

"Anna!" he shouted.

"What is it Olaf?" Anna asked.

"It's Annie. She's been kidnapped!"

Anna gasped. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, but I saw them down a couple of hallways!" After hearing those words, Anna burst out of her room, and ran out calling for Annie. Olaf was trailing behind. Anna heard Annie calling for help, which then Anna began running down the hall following her voice. "Annie!" Anna shouted.

On the other end, Annie heard Anna's voice, and kept calling for her. Unfortunately, this made the kidnapper run to the gates even faster. They made it outside. Luckily, Kristoff was outside when he heard Annie's cries. He took one look at the kidnapper, then took off after him. Kristoff reached the kidnapper, then took a swing at him, punching him in the back, which made him drop Annie. He turned around, and Kristoff punched him in the gut, making the man groan in pain. Kristoff ran to grab Annie, and she ran inside as fast as she could. Anna made it to the door just as Annie opened it. Once Annie saw Anna, she ran and hugged her, sobbing. Anna tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Shhh," Anna cooed, "it's okay, I'm here." Annie continued to cry. She was terrified right now. Why, out of all people, would someone kidnap her? Kristoff managed to kick the man out, and locked the gates on him so we wouldn't be able to come back in. He ran to Anna and Annie.

"Is everyone alright?" Kristoff asked. Anna and Annie both nodded. Olaf managed to catch up, and put a comforting hand on Annie's back. Anna walked Annie back inside with Olaf and Kristoff trailing behind.

* * *

In the forest, lies a shed, with torches surrounding it. The hooded figure who tried to kidnap Annie walked in through the front door. "Your worship, I'm back," he said, taking the hood off. He had long, black hair with a ponytail at the end, and he had a full beard on his face, along with scars across his cheek.

"Did you get the girl?" another person said, but it was a girl this time. The man gulped.

"Well, I almost got her, but then a man with blond hair came, and got away with her." The girl shifted her eyebrows to where she was angry.

"You weakling!" she shouted, and through a book at him. "I cannot trust you with the simplest tasks!"

"I'm sorry, Your worship, but what use do you have with this girl?" he asked.

"Well, Klark," the woman said, "she has special locket that holds the key to a treasure that will make me the strongest queen throughout all the kingdoms! Even stronger than that stupid Snow Queen."

"You mean Queen Elsa?" Klark asked.

"Yes, her," replied the woman. "I need that girl Klark, or else I'll never be able to find that treasure. Is that clear?"

* * *

**Well there you go. The kidnapper's name is Klark. And what's this? A queen who wants to take over the kingdoms? Things just took a huge turn. Stay tuned until next Thursday to see what happens next.**


	5. Plans for Capture

**Sorry for not updating. I'm not doing the update schedule, because it puts too much stress on me, so I'll be updating whenever I feel like it. A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart will be on a temporary hiatus because I have writer's block for that story. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Anna, Annie, Olaf, and Kristoff were in Anna's room, trying to comfort Annie. She's been crying for about ten minutes, because of what all that just happened. Annie was almost kidnapped by a strange hooded man who somehow broke into the castle. Elsa in a meeting, so Elsa wasn't there to comfort her. Olaf was trying to make her laugh by either telling jokes, or pulling himself apart. It only worked for about three seconds, then the recent events would pop up into her head again. Anna kept running circles around her back, and Kristoff was looking out the window for any sign of the man. The coast was clear, so he walked back to the bed.

"You know something, Annie?" Kristoff asked, and Annie looked up at him. "If anything happens to you, me and Anna will do our best to protect you."

Annie smiled at Kristoff, and hugged him. "Thanks mister Kristoff," she said.

Kristoff giggled, "just call me Kristoff."

Annie laughed. She still wasn't used to not calling them by their rank. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Anna called. Elsa walked into the room, and closed the door behind her. "Hey," Elsa greeted, and hugged Annie. Annie hugged her back. Elsa noticed the tear stains on Annie's cheek. "What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Well," Anna started, "can we talk about this later?"

Elsa nodded, and sat down on the bed. "How was the meeting?" Anna asked.

"Well, we did discuss trade with the Duke of Chesterland," Elsa responded.

"And how'd that go?" Anna asked.

"The agreement has been signed, and now we are trading partners with Chesterland."

"That's great!" Anna said.

"Alright Anna," Elsa said. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"But it's only six," Anna said.

"I know, but I'm really tired."

"Okay, goodnight Elsa," Anna said as Elsa left the room. Anna looked back at Annie. "How about we play a game?" Anna said.

"What is it?" Annie asked. Kristoff smiled, because he knew what Anna was talking about. "It's called, Frozen Land!" Anna said. "I made it myself." Annie nodded. "Let's play!"

* * *

Back in the woods, Klark was camping out in the woods near Arendelle, where he will attack in the morning.

"If I don't grab that girl," Klark thought aloud, "then I won't live another day. The queen's not as reasonable as she looks."

The lady Klark was talking to appeared out of some bushes. She was wearing a hood similar to Klark's. She removed the hood, and she had wrinkles on her face. She had long, curly hair that reached down to her waist, and it was brunette. "Klark, we need to talk," she said.

"What is it my lady?" Klark asked, a little worried. "Take this," the lady said, throwing a strange object at Klark, in which he caught it. "It'll give you some of my power, so it'll be easier to capture the girl." What Klark took, was a ball of magic energy that granted him some of the lady's powers. "Use it wisely," she warned, "it's very limited, so use it wisely, and not for some stupid act."

"Yes Queen Tara," Klark said, as he put the magic ball into his pocket. "I expect great things from you Klark, so don't disappoint me," Tara warned. Klark nodded. "I'll leave at dawn." Queen Tara smiled evilly, then she left the camp site.

* * *

Annie was in the lead in Frozen Land. She was catching on quickly. Anna was in second, Kristoff was in third, and Olaf was in last. It was Kristoff's turn to roll. He got a one. He groaned. He moved his piece, which was a sled, the usual piece he goes with, one space. Of course, it was a wolf space. He moved back three spaces, as the instructions say. Now Olaf was ahead of him. It was now Anna's turn. She was a snowflake, since Olaf took her usual piece, the snowman. She got a four. She landed on a blank, so it was Annie's turn. Annie was the ice palace. She only needed a two to win. She rolled the dice, and low and behold, she got a two. "Yay!" Annie cheered as she moved her piece to the finish. Kristoff was disappointed, because Olaf was ahead of him again, but he shook it off, and shook Annie's hand.

"Good game," he said, being a good sport once again. Annie giggled, then there was a knock on the door. Anna ran up to open it. It was Kai, the head servant and one of Anna's best friends.

"Your highness," Kai said, "there's someone at the gates who needs to talk to you."

"Thank you Kai," Anna said, and ran to the gates. Kristoff came along, just in case it was someone who could harm her. Anna opened the gate, and was greeted by a man in a hood. In fact, it was the same guy who tried to kidnap Annie. Anna gasped. "W-what do you want?"

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like Klark came back. What'll happen? Will he get Annie, or will Anna and Kristoff stop him. Find out next time.**


End file.
